Exhaustion Sets In
by sammieex33
Summary: A young fifteen year old, who is a sibling of a professional wrestler is sent away to spend her summer on the road going from venue to venue after being arrested for marijuana. Can they expand their relationship and actually get along? Read to find out!
1. Oh My Damn

_1 am, June 30th._

"You're leaving tonight, and that's the end of it!"

"You've gotta' be shitting me Mom! There's no way in hell I'm spending my whole fucking summer with a brother who barely even speaks to me anymore!"

"No, Carleigh, we've had it with your bullshit, we're done and we need a damn break!"

As Mommy and Daddy dearest gaze into my eyes and tell me how much of a nuisance I am, my anger boils to a massive extent.

I hear bullshit left and right from the two people who "care" about me.

They can't just leave me the hell alone, can't they?

And now I'm being shipped off to spend my whole summer with a douchebag of an older brother?

This just blows...

...

_Earlier today ~_

With the lighter in my hand I took another massive bong rip, and the circle of kids watched in amazement.

"Shit, we're taking superman hits now, huh "iron lungs"? The dude across me from said.

I blow out the smoke slowly and smoothly and pass the bong to my left.

Another night, another high. I was having another great Friday night. Sneaking out was best decision I've made today.

Man, am I ripped and so hungry right now.

I got picked by my friends and it's like a 10 min drive to get to our smoke spot, and now were all just smoking and drinking, having a good fucking time.

And I'm killing my ADD so it's worth it...

Right now I could just fall asleep, I just feel so relaxed, the sound of cop sirens are just beautiful...

Wait, what?

"Dude, the fucking cops are here!" My friend warns me as he taps me on the shoulder with worry in his voice.

Oh shit!

I'm too stoned out of my mind to even focus, but I see scrambling feet tripping over themselves, and that's never a good sign.

I'm so fucking paranoid, like deadass I can't even focus, my heart is beating rapidly, I can't control my breathing, all of this is too much too handle.

The same friend urges me to get up and takes my hand. Then we just sprint, sprint for our damn lives.

It's pitch black out, the only thing I can see are the outlines of figures running in different directions.

I look back and I see virtually nothing, like a black hole is just sucking up everything behind us.

Should we hide or run is the question, I don't even know where we're going, but he's leading me somewhere hopefully safe.

All of a sudden, while we are running, my friend decides to fucking trip. I see him fall flat on his face, something I would laugh at if we weren't in deep shit...

He groans in pain and I stop short to try and help him. "Cmon! Get up! Get up!" I kneel down and scream harshly in his face. I feel so bad, but I can't get arrested. Who knows what my parents will do?

Now all cause of him we're gonna get in trouble!

Should I run, and save myself? Or should I stay, and help the dumbass out?

Well, I stay, being the fucking nice person I am, then, in that moment, I realize then I've made the wrong decision.

"Get on the ground, get on the fucking ground!"

Take a lucky guess who _that_ might be.

...

The next thing I know I'm in a god damn cop car, with my hands behind my back in handcuffs like a fucking criminal for God's sake.

Like, I'm no criminal, I just smoke a lot of weed!

Cop cars are really cozy, though, and the car ride to the station was trippy since I was still high.

My friend who apparently broke his ankle, had to have "emergency care." He was taken in an ambulance.

Fucking pussy, now all because I decided to be a saint, I got a slap on the wrist.

Remind me to never have sympathy for anyone who gets hurt ever again...

I'm fifteen years old! Honestly, you know what this says for my future?

A path of drugs and alcohol for the rest of my life? No, it can't!

I gotta change, I _need_ to change!

"Hello...?" "Miss are you alright?"

I snap back into reality.

I guess I dozed off when the cop was questioning me.

I'm in the process of being booked, and it sucks. It's pretty unreal, not gonna lie.

I never pictured myself in this sort of situation.

Sitting in this chair with my hands in handcuffs, being questioned by some cop.

Ugh, I'm so stoned. I feel like eating a bag of Cheetos and call it a night.

"You care to tell me your name miss?"

"My name is..Carleigh."

"Your full name Carleigh?"

"Carleigh..Marie..Runnels..."

...

End of Chapter 1! I guess constructive criticism and comments would be nice? You can probably guess who her potential family members are... ;D More reviews mean more chapters~


	2. Worst Day Ever

"Well, Carleigh, you're young, and I don't wanna' see someone like you here again, you understand me?"

I nodded.

Stupid fucking cop. They're all the same, full of shit.

"Yes, sir, now may I please call my parents?" I pleaded.

"No, we still need to go over the reason why you are here, and blablablablabla..."

I'll never hear the end of it from this guy...

I sigh and roll my eyes. I slouch back in my seat and cross my legs.

"Alright let's hear it..." I said reluctantly.

"Do you know why you're here?" He said with a boring tone.

Now, this cop was fat, and his breath smelled terrible, I wanted nothing to do with him.

I want nothing to do with any cop, or anyone for that matter.

"Yeah actually! But before I say anything, that ugly, old, lady cop pushed me to the ground, and smothered my face in the dirt!"

"I'm very sorry to hear-"

"You should be! It fucking hurt man! My face feels bruised..." I said with a slight whimper.

"Again, I'm very-"

I cut him off again, and said "And you know what else? I didn't even do-"

"Actually you did."

I stopped talking. He was right. I had at least a gram of marijuana on me, which was why I ran.

The lady cop who pushed me to the ground found it in my back pocket when she searched me.

Talk about the worst day of my life...

...After that I was placed in a holding cell for an hour or so.

Then, my dreaded parents came to "rescue" me.

I was hunched over, sitting on the most uncomfortable bench ever, and my hands were still behind my back.

The same cop who questioned me opened my cell, with my parents close behind.

"You're free Carleigh, make the most of it." He said with a chuckle.

I nervously laughed and forced a smile onto my face as he unlocked my cuffs.

I could see from the corner of my eye that my parents were locking their eyes with mine, as I got up from the bench and walked slowly to the entrance of the cell.

"You may bring your daughter home now if you'd like." The cop said all high and mighty.

"Thank you again." My Dad said, not too happy with my actions.

I was preparing myself for a long talk when I get home.

1 am June 30th.

I was released on bail, but when I finally got to my house I immediately headed to the staircase.

But Mom and Dad had different plans.

My Mother shouted "You come down right this instant or I swear to God-"

I stopped to let my anger out on them."What Mom, what are you gonna' do?"

"You shut the hell up and listen!" My father screamed, with rage clearly in his voice.

"We're completely disgusted Carleigh!"

"We thought you were going to change, and you just proved us wrong!"

"The lies, the manipulation, we've had it!" My father once again screamed.

Every time I tried to talk they would cut me off, like the assholes they are.

They always try to control every little aspect of my life.

They always tell me to stop smoking and drinking, why should I?

It's my choice, not theirs.

And they always those dreaded words "Why can't you be like your brother?"

Ugh, my brother...

"Cody "Faggot Ass" Rhodes".

Yeah, that professional wrestler, what a loser! He makes money off of looking good and touching sweaty men!

If you ask me, that's just disgusting and plain wrong. It's what my father did too, "Dusty Rhodes."

It's completely stupid, how you can make a career off of that...I would never want to do that or involve myself in wrestling ever.

Again, they try to break me down, with more threats...

Threats of being sent away.

Threats of staying with my brother for the rest of my summer vacation.

With a watchful eye on me 24/7.

With nothing to do but stay in a hotel room or just go to venue to venue...

Sounds like fun for a wrestling fan, right?

Not for me it is.

And this "scene" I caused might lead to reporters to question my parents and my brother.

It's happened before...

"Carleigh Runnels, Young Sister of Cody Rhodes Seen Drinking with Friends."

I've seen stories, pictures, and rumors about me circulate throughout the internet.

Nasty comments have been made as well.

"Slut, Whore, Bitch..."

I've had to switch schools many times...it sucks.

Now I'm gonna' have to spend it with my brother, who I really don't get along with.

Awesome.


End file.
